Images capture system may be configured to provide a plurality of captured views of the same scene or object. Intermediate views may be interpolated from the plurality of captured views. The interpolated intermediate views may be used to generate multiscopic content, including stereoscopic, panoramic (e.g., 180-, 270-, 360-degree views), and holographic contents.